Before I Lose
by furicuri
Summary: Has Bulma finally lost the fire that burned for Vegeta? Will Vegeta swallow his pride so he can finally realize that Bulma and Trunks actually mean something to him, or is he slowly losing both of them? Read and find out :D Chapter 5 now up
1. Chapter 1

Here's my take on how Bulma and Vegeta's relationship developed over the years after the Cell games.

I don't think for one second Vegeta doesn't know the concept of love. I think it's just something he chooses not to display so openly, but it doesn't mean he doesn't understand it.

I don't own DB/DBZ/DBGT/DBKAI/DBSuper or any characters related...please don't sue!

It had started a few weeks ago. With the threat of the androids and Cell now a thing of the past, things in the world turned back to normal, or as normal as things could possibly get. After Future Trunks left, the Z fighters resumed their normal lives. Gohan went back to his studies and helped Chi-Chi with the pregnancy. Piccolo went to Kami's lookout, every now and then training with Gohan. Krillin went back to Master Roshi's and started to go out with 18. Yamcha went back to baseball and Tien and Chiatzou went back to the mountains. Even Bulma went back to running her father's company and raising her son. Yup, you can say everyone went back to their normal lives, except one member of the group: Vegeta.

Vegeta's normal life didn't consist of peaceful times. All his life, he has fought for strength, for his pride, and for the race and rights he had lost. So now that there is no enemy for him, no challenge or obstacle, Vegeta wasn't really sure what to do anymore. He didn't have anywhere to return because being normal for him wasn't an option anymore.

There was also another thing bothering Vegeta, he wasn't sure as to what to make of Bulma and Trunks. He always told himself that he should leave after this whole Cell and android ordeal. Bulma was just a fling with unwanted consequences and Trunks didn't need a person like him around. In fact, he turned out fine without him. But Vegeta still couldn't find it in him to leave. Every time he got anywhere near the space pod, his mind would flash the scenes of his only son dying. He didn't have the strength to protect him. He failed as a warrior, as a prince and now as a father...

Bulma was walking towards Vegeta's room. After Vegeta left her for dead in the plane crash, Bulma wasn't too eager to share a room with him anymore. Actually, she still hadn't gotten over of how he just brushed Trunks and her off after he returned from space. Bulma had done pretty questionable choices in her life, but thinking that Vegeta could actually be husband and father material made her down right crazy.

Bulma knew that deep down, Vegeta could never be the man she wants him to be or the father Trunks needs him to be. However, Bulma wasn't phased by that. After seeing her son grow up to be a capable young man, Bulma wasn't all that worried about raising Trunks alone. Bulma was the richest woman in the world. Even if she did take off from CC become a full time mother, finances would never be an obstacle. She could give her son everything and anything in the world. But it didn't mean it didn't hurt to see her future son long for his father's approval, something she couldn't give him. And Bulma definitely wasn't going to tolerate Vegeta if he did that to their present son.

Bulma sighed. It had been a while since she had an actual conversation with Vegeta, and part of her didn't really want to have it, but after rethinking it over and over, she couldn't hold off anymore. She just needed to know if there was any kind of hope between them. She knocked on his door and entered slowly.

Vegeta was on his bed, watching TV. He didn't really seem to be paying much attention, to the TV or to Bulma who had just entered her room. She wondered if this is what he did all day.

Bulma looked at little more intently. He didn't look too well. He didn't wear a scowl like he usually did. His expression looked tired, as if he had worked a double or stayed up all night. Scruff was forming around his always clean shaven face, and he looked like he lost a bit of weight from the lack of exercise; he didn't seem as bulky as he was a couple months ago.

"Hey Vegeta..." Bulma said a bit quietly. She didn't want to come off too harsh. He still stared at the TV, still lost in thought.

"Look, Vegeta, it's been three months now..." Bulma began, Vegeta snapped from his trance and just gave her a brief glance before he rolled his eyes. There were butterflies in her stomach, but she wasn't sure why.

Vegeta turned off the TV and sat up, his back to Bulma. "What do you want?" He responded to her in an annoyed tone, as if she had interrupted him from something important. He didn't feel in the mood to talk, especially with her.

Bulma tensed a bit but she tried to keep her composure. "It's been three months Vegeta, I just wanted to ask what your plans are as far as Trunks goes." She asked him, with a little anger and annoyance.

Vegeta picked up on her tone. He was in a sour mood today. Vegeta got up and walked slowly over to Bulma and stopped a few inches from her. He crossed his arms and with venom in his voice he said "I don't have to tell you a damn thing about my plans. You don't own me you stupid bi-"

*SLAP*

The sound resonated throughout the room. It happened so fast, but it felt as if it was done in slow motion. Bulma was beyond outraged and shocked she actually had the strength in her to throw him off balance. Adrenaline rushed all over her body it didn't even bother her how much her hand stung from the hard smack she had given Vegeta.

Vegeta was not a happy camper. He didn't know how to react. Bulma actually managed to slap him, and hard, evident by the glowing red mark forming on his cheek. He wanted so badly to give her a hard backhand slap to her chops to teach her not to touch him, but he had more control than that. So he decided to bite her ear off instead. But as he composed himself for the ensuing argument, Bulma's demeanor made him cower a bit. She was coming at him full force.

"Listen you fucking asshole, I don't ask you these questions so I can keep tabs on you. What happened between you and me is in the past. I know it, and I understand that! Don't treat me as if I'm some girl that's too stupid to figure it out!" Bulma yelled at Vegeta and before he got in a word edgewise, she began, "You're son is growing up, he's almost a year old. I'm not asking you for father of the year. I'm not even asking you to contribute financially. I'm asking for you to acknowledge your son. I'm not going to let you treat Trunks the way you treated future Trunks. We screwed up Vegeta, not Trunks. He didn't ask to be here. He doesn't deserve what you're doing to him..." Bulma trailed off in that last part. She didn't deserve what Vegeta was doing to her either... She just wanted them so badly to be a family.

Vegeta was at a loss of words. He wasn't sure what to say. Usually he liked to see Bulma all riled up, but this was something different. The look in her eyes wasn't playful or feisty. It was a look of desperation. For the first time, Vegeta felt ashamed.

"Look..." Bulma started, knowing she was going into uneasy territory. She looked away from Vegeta, too humiliated to look him in the eyes for what she was about to tell him next. "I... I still love you. I don't know why and I wish I knew why so I can find a way to stop..."

Vegeta felt weird, as if his heart skipped a beat. She loved him? How could she love him? After all he's done to her? He was confused. All this time he thought she hated him for abandoning her and Trunks when they needed him the most. But has she been waiting on him all this time? He felt something weird stir up in him and her voice snapped him back to reality.

"I've accepted that you won't be the man I'll spend the rest of my life with and someday you'll leave forever and I'm preparing myself for that..." Bulma now at the brink of tears. "I'm moving on Vegeta, not just for me, but for Trunks. If you don't want to be his father, I'll find someone man enough to do so." Bulma then turned and walked away. That last statement hurt more than the slap. Vegeta grabbed her from the wrist before she could leave.

"Bulma I'm..." Vegeta was searching for the words, but he couldn't find them. He was lost in her sad blue eyes. The same eyes that used to light up every time she saw him, were now dim, hopeless and tired because of him.

"Let me go Vegeta..." Bulma said as she brushed off his hand. She walked away from him. It didn't turn out the way she wanted to, but at least Bulma got a weight off her chest.

Vegeta was left at the door, watching Bulma walk away. Did she really love him? It was all he could think about. He never had anyone tell him that. It surprised him. It seemed to oddly calm him down. He completely forgot about his sore cheek.

Then Vegeta felt something he hadn't felt in awhile. He felt motivated. It was like something had ignited in him to get him going again. He was tired of wallowing in his own misery the past few months. Vegeta had lost many fights in his life, but he sure as hell wasn't going to lose this fight.

Hi everyone! Thanks for reading chapter one of this story I'm trying to write. Let me know how ya'll like it. Chapter 2 is up, so give it a read!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! Thanks so much for taking the time to read my story! I really appreciate it and I do apologize that I didn't get the next chapter in when I said I would. I do have some stuff on my plate and it's been kind of hard to review and edit the next chapter. But fortunately and unfortunately, it's been raining here in my city which has caused my college to shut down for a few days so yay! Chapter 2 is up. Also, I updated chapter 1. I said the story was originally going to take place in flashbacks, but it makes much more sense to have it build up. I edited a few things as well so when you get the chance, go back and reread so the next few chapters wouldn't seem too confusing :) And thanks again guys for your patience.

And once again, I own nothing... :(

* * *

The day was coming to an end at West City. A familiar hum was in the air at the Capsule Corp residence. Vegeta had been hard at training. He had been since he had last spoken with Bulma. He was actually kind of glad he was back at it again. The slacking off had really put a toll on his body and regardless of how athletic Saiyans can be, they can also get fat too. Not something Vegeta wanted, especially with his love of Earth food.

He decided to end his day with a few sit ups, exercise always cleared his mind. Yet no matter how much he pushed himself, he found it hard to unclutter his mind... Maybe some time away from Bulma would be good, he thought. The constant arguments would stop and it would give him some time to think things through a bit. He knew he was staying on Earth. He also wanted to start training Trunks, but he had to wait another 2-3 years. Bulma had been quite adamant about that.

And then of course, there was Bulma. Probably the only being to bitch slap Vegeta and live to tell the tale… unhurt at least... Vegeta had mixed emotions. He wasn't used to settling down. Women came and went in his life. Having Bulma around was unfamiliar and uncomforting. But on the other hand, the same unfamiliar and uncomforting things about Bulma is what bewitched Vegeta in the first place.

He wasn't sure how it happened but it did. Their relationship slowly began to form into something he would've never expected. And it wasn't just about the sex or the gravity machine, it was all the other little things she did for him.

He remembered one time he complained how hot his tea was and soon after that, she started to put a few ice cubes in it. Or when she noticed how drenched with sweat his towel was during workouts, she started to leave a few fresh ones by the control panel after she would run the daily maintenance. Or how she would wait by his bedside when he was injured (which was often). The way she'd trace his scars with her fingertips. And the way her eyes would light up or the smile she would give him when he would drop by her lab after a long day of not seeing each other. As if she was genuinely happy to see him…

Vegeta tsked. It wasn't his fault she did those things for him. He didn't ask for it. He didn't ask for her to worry about him, he wasn't a child. Hell, his own mother and father didn't worry so much for him, must be a human thing…

Vegeta got up from his last sit up. He subconsciously reached for the control panel to find that there was nothing there. He sighed. "What the hell is wrong with me…"

* * *

Bulma was unpacking at her new penthouse apartment. It was beautiful, to say the least. It had stunning views of the city and it was far away from her grief and constant source of anger… well, maybe just a few blocks down. If it weren't for Trunks, she'd have moved overseas already.

She looked over to the empty living room where her son was playing with the toys around him. She smiled. Life had been stressing lately with her father retiring and her having to fill his shoes in the company. And with everything else going on in her personal life, Bulma just wanted to hide under her covers and never come out. But when she saw her son's face and how happy and carefree he was made her see the silver lining in this giant storm.

"Hey! Where did you want me to put this Bulma?" Chi-Chi asked as she unpacked some of Trunks toys.

"Oh, just leave them there." Bulma said as she snapped back to reality. "I'll get to it later anyways. The furniture and appliance guys are running a bit late, and Trunks' toy chest is in there as well. You should sit down Chi-Chi. Being on your feet this late in your pregnancy isn't good for you!"

"Oh relax! I was cooking and cleaning and doing everything else for Goku when I was pregnant with Gohan, it's nothing new." Chi-Chi smiled, putting aside a few boxes.

"I don't know how you do it Chi-Chi. I couldn't be on my feet for more than two minutes when I was pregnant with Trunks. As much as I love him, I don't think I want another baby for a long time." Bulma thought as she remembered all the morning sickness, the weight gain, the weird cravings and the swollen feet. Her breast however, never looked better. Bulma looked down at her watch and noticed it was Trunks' feeding time. She began to prepare a bottle for him.

"So is Vegeta going to help out with Trunks?" Chi-Chi asked curiously, taking Bulma's advice and sitting down.

Bulma was shaking the formula when she began. "I don't know really. All he does all day is sulk around. He doesn't even go check on Trunks when he's crying or hungry or needs a diaper change. My mom usually is the one to help me out, and sometimes my dad." Bulma said, getting a bit irritated at the thought of Vegeta. "Plus, all we do is fight constantly, it's hard to be in the same room with that man!"

Chi-Chi just nodded, not realizing how much Bulma was struggling with her baby's father. Goku might have not raised Gohan the way she wanted to, but at least he tried...somewhat. Piccolo, on the other hand, did a better job of raising Gohan. Chi-Chi's thoughts were soon interrupted by a fuming Bulma.

"I don't get it Chi-Chi, why am I a sucker for the bad boys? They're not my typical type of guy, and yet I always end up falling for them! What is wrong with me!? Why can't I find a handsome guy that would cater to me?! I'm beautiful, smart and rich! That would be more than enough for most men, but noo! It's not enough for some assholes!" Bulma was fuming and shaking the baby bottle vigorously.

Chi-Chi took the bottle away from Bulma and handed it to Trunks before it exploded in Bulma's grip. "I don't get it Bulma, why did you do so much for him? Yamcha told me you'd cancel dates just to fix his training machine. I don't think I've ever seen you bend over backwards for a guy like that. Usually, you're the one who wants the pampering."

"I wish I knew…" Bulma said cooling down. She didn't realize how much pent up anger she still had against Vegeta. "It's just...when I was with him, I felt so different. What was supposed to be a one night thing turned into something else and I was left with a baby and him on my mind. ALL THE TIME! Even when I want to stop, I just can't. Look at Trunks, look how much he looks like his father. Every time I hold him, I see Vegeta…" Bulma said, letting all those locked up emotions flow.

"Gee Bulma, I didn't realize your care for him ran that deep. I honestly thought it was just a one night kind of thing…" Chi-Chi said surprised.

"I wish it was a one night fling, maybe then forgetting him would be a lot easier." Bulma said.

"So what, you and him are over? Is that why you chose to move?"

"Well, yes and some of it has to do with staying closer to downtown. He'll always be a part of my life because of Trunks, but I'm not even sure Vegeta wants to stick around long enough to be a father for him."

"So he's planning on leaving?" Chi-Chi asked concerned

"Well, yeah...I can't say I didn't see it coming. It was all he wanted to do as soon as he defeated the Androids and Goku, but that didn't turn out the way he wanted." Bulma said.

"Ugh, Saiyan men are pigs. Look at Goku, not a day goes by where I don't miss him, but he's still a jerk for leaving me with two Saiyan boys! This little guys isn't even born, and he's already jumping out and about in there!" Chi-Chi said pointing to her belly.

Bulma kind of chuckled at Chi-Chi. She then heard the doorbell rang. "Oh finally! The furniture is here!" Bulma said as she ran to the door and let the men in.

"Good! I'm so hungry I can eat a horse!" Chi-Chi said.

"You really must be a carrying a Saiyan in there!" Bulma laughed.

* * *

Vegeta was finishing up his training and began walking out to the yard. He smelled something delicious in the air and decided to follow his nose, which he soon regretted.

"Hi sweetie! My don't you look handsome all sweaty!" Mrs. briefs said as she blushed watching her shirtless should be son in law pass her by. Vegeta's face turned red. After so many years living with the Briefs, Bulma's mother was definitely the woman that made him the most uncomfortable. And not good uncomfortable like Bulma. He swore he could sometimes feel her undressing him with her eyes. Which was weird because he hardly ever saw them open.

"Eh…" Vegeta said, face still red.

"Are you going to stick around a bit for Bulma's goodbye BBQ? I know you two have been on shaky terms lately, but it will meant a lot to her if you hang around a bit! What do you say? There's plenty of food." She smiled at him.

"I don't think it's a good-" Vegeta was about to finish but Mrs. Briefs stopped him.

"Nonsense! She'll love it, I know her!" Mrs. Briefs said as she handed a beer to Vegeta and a big plate of food. "Just go sit over there and enjoy yourself sweetie. Bulma and Trunks should be arriving soon anyway." She pushed him to the direction of the lawn chairs. Vegeta, not really wanting to argue, just went to go sit by himself.

Several minutes flew by and Vegeta began to knock down a couple of beers and started to feel a buzz. He was glad he didn't destroy this planet when he first came, it would've been such a shame to have let good food and beer go to waste and the day was actually pretty decent, that was until he heard an annoying voice.

"Hi Mrs. B! How are you?" Yamcha said as he landed on the yard, followed by the talking cat, the talking pig, the talking turtle, the perverted hermit and the short baldy. Vegeta rolled his eyes. He should've expected Bulma's band of misfit friends to arrive. Maybe if he ignored them long enough, they would leave him alone.

"Where's Bulma? I thought she'd be here by now?" Yamcha said looking around.

"Oh, she's still at her new apartment. She called me not that long ago, she should be here sometime soon." Mrs. Briefs informed Yamcha. "But why don't you keep Vegeta some company? Don't worry, he becomes pretty social after he's had a good meal!" She said cheerfully.

Yamcha laughed nervously, he couldn't imagine what Mrs. Briefs definition of social meant when it came to Vegeta. But he shrugged it off. Bulma was going to be there soon anyways, so if Vegeta went off the wall, at least she'd be able to put up with him. He went to go join Krillin and Puar, who were heading towards the seats by Vegeta.

"Hey Vegeta! How's it going? Mind if we keep you company?" Krillin asked, in a much too comfortable tone.

"Hn… just don't bother me with your stupidity." Vegeta said, taking another sip of his beer.

"Haha, if I were Goku maybe…" Krillin said, which made Vegeta kind of chuckle.

Krillin took a seat next to him, followed by Yamcha.

"So have you been training lately Vegeta?" Yamcha asked, trying to ease the tension in the group and grabbing a beer from the cooler.

"Somewhat…" Vegeta answered monotonously, lazy in his answers.

"How's Trunks? Have you started training him. Bulma told me he started walking a month ago." Yamcha asked taking a sip of his beer.

"Beats me." Vegeta answered. Yamcha looked at Krillin a bit tense. Yamcha should really know better than to think that Vegeta could actually have a conversation. It made him questions Bulma's actions a bit. Why Vegeta? He knew deep down that he was no better for Bulma, with the cheating and all, but at least he cared about her. It just made him upset that Bulma couldn't get over a guy that didn't really care for her...

"Hey Vegeta! You lucky dog!" Master Roshi came and slapped Vegeta's back. Vegeta's eyes widened a bit a the hermit's audacity to touch him and actually catch him by surprise. "I never thought I'd see the day that Bulma would settle down!" Master Roshi laughed his old man laugh taking a seat. "She was a wild thing in her younger years, I tell you what."

That was actually something that caught Vegeta's attention. "What are you talking about old man? It's not like Bulma wasn't wild when I first met her."

Krillin kind of grinned. The uneasiness of being around Vegeta made him drink to where he was already a bit too comfortable.

"Oh yeah! I don't think there isn't anyone here who hasn't seen Bulma naked." Krillin said as Vegeta stared at him wide eyed.

"Wh-WHAT?" Vegeta said in disbelief. He knew Bulma was vulgar, but not loose.

"Not on purpose!" Yamcha added in, trying to save Bulma some face, even though he knew about young Bulma's antics. "It's not like Bulma was flashing it for the world (sort of)...I mean, I saw her accidentally showering one time when I was trying to steal the dragon balls from Goku and her." Yamcha said only to be punched on the side of the arm by a very angered Vegeta.

To say Vegeta's punch didn't hurt would be a lie, but in it Yamcha discovered something about Vegeta that eased the pain a bit. He did care, in his own little way, about Bulma. Why else would he punch him when he talked about Bulma in that way? Even Vegeta was kind of surprised at the natural reflex that came when Yamcha said he saw Bulma naked.

"But Bulma's single now! I wonder if she'd let me do pafu pafu on her?" Roshi said which made Vegeta give him a deadly stare before knocking him upside the head.

"Heh, like Bulma would ever want to get with you after she's been with a real man like me." Vegeta said cockily making Krillin and Yamcha laugh out loud much to their master's dismay. Vegeta began. "Believe me old man, once Bulma got on, she didn't want to get off." he smugly said. While he expected some laughs from the two idiots, he noticed they had horrified expressions on their faces. They were looking behind him. Vegeta mistakenly turned around.

*SMACK*

Everyone in the party went quiet.

Vegeta's face was once again blindsided by a perfectly manicured hand he instantly recognized. He was so buzzed and lost in the conversation that he didn't notice Bulma had arrived to the compound.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU HIT ME?" Vegeta yelled at Bulma as he got up his seat. Chi-Chi quickly took a crying Trunks from Bulma's arm and headed towards Mrs. Briefs.

"GEE, VEGETA! DO I REALLY HAVE TO EXPLAIN WHY?!" She said angrily before storming off into the compound. She had never been so embarrassed.

Vegeta quickly followed her in while the guys began laughing out loud. He made a mental note to deal with them later.

They walked all the way to the inside of the first floor. Vegeta was tired of following her.

"Would you hold on a second woman?!" Vegeta said as he grabbed Bulma's wrist and flipped her around, using a bit too much force than he wanted.

"Don't touch me Vegeta!" Bulma said as she yanked her wrist away from his grip.

Vegeta put his hands to on his hips while he looked down. He exhaled, trying to cool down a bit. He was still angry that Bulma slapped him, again, especially in front of people he didn't like.

Bulma was so angry when she stormed off, she hadn't noticed that Vegeta had shaven, exposing that handsome face. And he was shirtless too. All his muscles looked so toned and defined… he must have been back at training she thought.

"You know Vegeta, I expect that pig like behavior from Master Roshi, Krillin and sometimes Yamcha. But not you. I really thought you were a lot better than that." Bulma said trying to get away from Vegeta. It was starting to cause an odd and familiar affect on her.

"Why does my opinion of you matter so much?" Vegeta asked, tone completely different, his arms now crossing over his chest.

"I-it doesn't…" she said, trying to form something. Bulma assumed Vegeta would have just let it go and walked away like he usually does, but he decided to ask something she wasn't expecting. 'Why did his opinion matter?' She thought.

But Vegeta was a lot quicker than Bulma. He knew he had thrown her a curveball. It was now time to play the game.

"Then why bother getting so worked up?" Vegeta gave her a devilish grin.

Bulma pouted, knowing she wasn't going to get off of this one that easily. "Whatever…" She said as she began to walk past him.

Vegeta quickly put one of his hand on the wall, blocking Bulma's way. He inched closer to her, making Bulma back up into a wall. A very familiar tension formed between them. 'Damn it Vegeta, just go away…' Bulma thought. She didn't know if she'd be able to handle what Vegeta had in mind. She blushed and looked away from him. "What's the matter Bulma, do I make you nervous?"

Bulma wanted to deny it, but Vegeta still gave her butterflies every time he got close to her. She so badly wanted to grab and smother him with kisses like she used to, especially the way he looked now. That all came crashing down when he opened his big dumb mouth.

"You know woman, I wouldn't reject you if you were to come knocking on my door. I wouldn't think any less of you if you did." As he looked her in the eyes and began to run his other hand on Bulma's thigh.

Bulma began to laugh. This made Vegeta's advances stop, he was somewhat confused. Oh was she so wrong about Vegeta. As she wiped a tear from her eye, she looked at him dead in the eye. "Get the fuck away from me Vegeta." And shoved him out of her way.

Vegeta stood there for a few seconds before he turned to watch her leave. He put his hands in his pocket and gave a half smile from his revelation. "My child's mother is definitely not a floozy."

* * *

Hi guys, let me know what you think of this chapter? I think with Vegeta (especially what we're seeing now with super) has many layers. So I'm trying to explore those layers and put him in odd situations. I don't think he's always so serious, I think he can cut back a little now and then. Haha, I'll try to have the new chapter up by the end of May! Have a nice day guys and thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Well guys, I must be on a roll because I finished chapter 3 in 3 days. haha, I figure since I had the week off because of the flooding, it would be a great idea to get some chapters in for this story. Sometimes i get lazy with my writing, so a apologize if some things seem to be moving too quick or certain things don't make sense. In these first few chapters, Bulma and Vegeta wont seem that close, and they wont be. I think both of them have to get all this nastiness out before they can even begin to form anything solid between them. I've said Vegeta's been on the fence about the relationship, but it seems Bulma is as well. I think this chapter kind of changes that a bit (not a lot though).

Once again, I own naahthing!

* * *

A several weeks had passed by since the BBQ. Bulma was now, more so than ever trying to get over Vegeta after learning how he truly saw her. And every interaction they had after that never came out positive. Thankfully, being a mother for Trunks and running the business kept her mind more than occupied, but it wasn't always a good thing. With all the added stress in her life, Bulma was finally feeling the limits of her body. She looked out her window, seeing all the people below. It looked so peaceful and yet all Bulma wanted to do was rip her head off her own head. She would rather relive Cell than have to sit in boring meetings and listen to old men talk about the company. Not that she couldn't follow what was going on, but she had better things to do with her life. She was a scientist, not a business woman!

She turned around to face her computer and the stack of paperwork she had to go through. She internally cried as she felt that there was no end to it. Man, did she hate Mondays...

"Hello in there!" Dr. Briefs said as he walked into his old office. Bulma sat up from surprise.

"Dad! What a surprise! I didn't expect for you to drop by." Bulma said, lighting up as she saw an excuse not to do work.

"Well I just wanted to see how you're doing. I hardly get to see you anymore since you moved." Dr. Briefs said as he took a seat on the other side of Bulma's desk. Bulma noticed her father wearing a suit, which was weird. She hardly ever saw him wearing something outside his usual lab coat. "How's it going kid? You didn't come home for Sunday night dinner last. I take it you were busy?"

"Eh… I completely forgot dad… everything has been so hectic lately, I've really been burning the candle at both ends…" Bulma said. Yeah she was busy, but she also didn't want to go from an incident that happened last time she went to dinner. Vegeta and her argued over why Trunks couldn't walk yet. Nasty things were said and Bulma wasn't in the mood to deal with bullshit that week. At least Vegeta was stepping up. "What's with the suit?"

"Well, that's kind of something I wanted to talk to you about this past Sunday over dinner…" Dr. Briefs said, shifting a bit in his seat. His own daughter scared him sometimes. She eyed him carefully.

"Dad, what is it?" She asked inquisitively.

"Well, I had a meeting with the board of directors thi-" He was cut off.

"WAIT, WHAT?! How come I wasn't notified that there was a meeting?!" Bulma yelled.

Everyone on the corporate floor heard their current CEO yell to the top of her lungs making Bulma's secretary quickly close the doors. "Come one people, nothing to see here!" he said shooing nosy people away.

"Well, sweetie I tried to contact you many times, but you never answer your phone…" Dr Briefs said, looking down.

"What do you mean I don't answer my phone?! I have my phone on me 24/7!" She said as she pulled her phone from her bag and started looking at the call history. Her face went blank.

 _3 missed call from Dad_

Bulma recalled how she had set her phone on mute the night before so Trunks wouldn't be woken up by the noise. Even in the lowest setting, he still wakes up and cries when it rings. Which is was something Bulma hated when she herself was trying to get some rest... Damn Saiyan genes! Bulma regained her bearings. "Well then, why didn't you come to me before the meeting?"

"You know me Bulma, I'm always running late…" Dr. Briefs said as he dug into his pocket for a cigarette.

"So? What was this meeting about?" Bulma said, staring daggers at her father as she leaned back to her chair and crossed her arms. 'How could he meet with the board of directors and not let her know. Why was it so damn important?' She thought.

Dr. Briefs took a puff of his cigarette. "Bulma. They think you should step down as CEO."

"WHAT?!" Bulma said incredulously. She was fuming now. "LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING DAD! EVER SINCE I'VE BEEN IN CHARGE OF THE COMPANY, PROFITS HAVE DOUBLED! THIS COMPANY WOULD FALL WITHOUT ME! YOU CAN TELL THE BOARD OF DIRECTORS TO SHOVE IT!" Bulma yelled.

"Bulma, honey, calm down… I know this company that I've built could not be in better hands, but the idea wasn't theirs…" Dr. Briefs said.

"Then who's was it dad?!" Bulma said, out for blood.

Dr. Briefs shrinked in his seat. She was going to find out sooner or later. "It was your mother and mines. I brought it up with the board…that's what the meeting was about. We didn't want to involve you yet because… well, you're kind of scary sweetie." He said, looking for another cigarette.

Bulma was flabbergasted. How could her father and mother betray her? "WHY DAD?" Bulma asked, still mad as hell.

"Now Bulma hear me out. Your mother and I love you very much and know you're more than capable of anything you put your mind to…" He began.

"So then why?" She asked, giving her father a chance to explain himself.

Dr. Briefs shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He loved his daughter and enjoyed the time they shared together but Dr. Briefs was never one to get into his daughter's personal business. He always believed Bulma was smart enough to make the right decisions for him to lecture her. "Well sweetie, think of Trunks. Raising a child is a team effort. And I know things with you and Vegeta aren't in the best of terms and Vegeta well… isn't ready to take on the responsibility when you're not around. Trunks needs you and I think if you stepped down and came back to research and development as head scientist, you're more free to spend time with Trunks and can set your own hours…" Dr. Briefs finished. He looked at his daughter and wasn't sure if he should just start running towards the door. He sure wish he has Scratch, his cat, with him...

Bulma thought about it. On a good day, she'd only see Trunks for a couple of hours. She'd go to sleep, wake up, take him to her parents and then pick him up late at night when he's already asleep. On the weekends she's too busy trying to catch up with work that she doesn't pay much attention to Trunks. As long as he has had his diaper changed, been fed and is kept out of trouble, Bulma was doing a-okay as a mother. Her thoughts were interrupted by her father, who was still kind of scared by his daughter's silence.

"Don't think for one second that your mother and I don't want to help you with Trunks. We love him to death and will always be there for both of you. But your mother and I are concerned that you're not there enough for him...You don't have to move back if you don't want to, we completely understand." Dr. Briefs said. Bulma just kept looking at him and then turned her back on her father. She needed a moment to think.

The only reason Bulma wanted to take the CEO position was so she can be away from home, be away from Vegeta. But now she was realizing her stubbornness was having negative consequences on Trunks. She can't remember the last time she just held him because she wanted to or just went out to the park with him or read a book to him. She loved that her parents were helping her raise her son, but it wasn't their responsibility to do so. She couldn't put that load on them, especially now that her father is retired. She felt guilty. She remembered when she was a little girl, she would always be on her dad's lap as they both tinkered with gadgets. He always made time for her. She wanted that kind of relationship with her son. But right now, she was pushing Trunks far away, just like Vegeta was doing.

Bulma felt terrible. Her son was her world, but his father was an asshole she did not want to be around. But her dad was right. Vegeta is not ready to completely commit to Trunks, so Bulma is all Trunks has as a parent. So for her son, she swallowed her pride. If she had to be around Vegeta, then so be it if it meant Trunks would have a good childhood. "So what would happen if I were to step down?" She finally spoke, turning back around, relieving a very terrified Dr. Briefs.

He sat upright and smiled in delight. "You know what? How about we talk about it over lunch?" He said.

"Only if you're buying old man." She half smiled as she got up.

* * *

"Look who came to visit!" Mrs. Briefs said as she held Trunks in her arms in the doorway of the gravity room. He was chewing on a plastic ring for his teeth. Vegeta kind of looked in disgust at his drooling son.

Vegeta just walked passed by them as he toweled himself off. "Is lunch ready?" He asked.

"Baba!" Trunks said as he was reaching out for his father. Vegeta was caught off guard by Trunks calling him. Where did the time go? How odd he thought. Never in his life he thought he'd experience having children. He always thought they were a nuisance...well, they still were. But he found pride in his son being able to recognize him as his father.

"Aww, he's been saying Baba all morning. I think he misses his grandpa!" Mrs. Briefs said, unintentionally stepping on Vegeta's pride. He shrugged it off and headed towards the kitchen.

"Where's the old man anyway?" Vegeta asked as he looked over the empty seat. He usually didn't care, but every now and then he'd strike up a conversation with Mrs. Briefs just for the hell of it.

"Oh, he went to go have lunch with Bulma. If all goes well, she might come back home!" She said all giddy.

Vegeta almost spat out his drink. Bulma was coming back? That old man had to do a lot of convincing to bring Bulma back to this household. Especially with what Vegeta tried to do to her at the BBQ. Not that he wanted to take advantage of Bulma, but he's pretty sure Bulma got another message from that encounter. And from all the other encounters after that...Communication was never his strong point.

"Oh really?" Vegeta said nonchalantly. Trunks threw his toy at his father, only for it to be catched and disintegrated effortlessly by Vegeta's mighty hand. Trunks just scowled at him. Like father like son.

Mrs. Briefs placed a couple of sandwiches in front of Vegeta. He began to chow down while Mrs. Briefs went on about something.

"I hope that she moves back. Maybe then you two can get back together and give me more beautiful grandchildren!" Mrs. Briefs said making Vegeta almost choke on his lunch. He really needed to make sure he wasn't consuming anything while Mrs. Briefs spoke. The shock just might kill him.

"You're crazy!" Vegeta said as he drank some water.

"You know Vegeta, the longer Bulma is away, the more likely some other stud will conquer her heart!" Mrs. Briefs said.

He turned to look at her. "And I care why?" In reality, there was a small, tiny, almost immeasurable amount that actually made Vegeta worry about that, not that he'll ever admit to it.

"Well, don't you want to get back with my daughter?" Mrs Briefs said, now sitting herself down for a conversation. She sat Trunks on the high chair next to her. She gave him some cereal to keep him busy.

"No." Vegeta said trying to finish his lunch.

'Liar' his conscious told him.

"Why not? What's wrong with Bulma?" Mrs. Briefs pressed on.

"I've committed mass genocide and almost tried to destroy this very planet and your loved ones, and you're asking me what's wrong with your daughter?" Vegeta looked at her incredulously.

"Well yes! She's probably the only one, other than myself, who can see past that and still love you!" She said cheerily, as if what Vegeta just said was normal. "I mean, you have so many endearing qualities."

Vegeta looked at her as if she sprouted another head on her neck. 'Yes! A sociopath has a lot of 'endearing' qualities.' he thought. He dropped his sandwich on his plate, losing his appetite. "We are not having this conversation. This is not happening." He said, losing his mind and ready to dash.

"Oh c'mon Veggie! I know you find my daughter attractive! Why else is my little Trunks here?" She said only to find an empty chair. "Where'd he go?" Mrs. Briefs said looking around.

"Papa!" Trunks said as he pointed towards the door a giggled.

* * *

Bulma and Dr. Briefs were finishing up their lunch. Bulma was in a good mood now that she had gotten something in her belly-in a better mood now that she was about to eat dessert.

"So I'll still be in charge?" Bulma asked happily as she eyed her cheesecake. She was now entertaining the idea that she'll be able to spend more time with Trunks, and actually doing work that she enjoyed.

"Of course sweetheart. You're still the boss of the company. You'll meet with the board every quarter and you'll be advised by your acting CEO. All decisions made by you are still final." Dr. Briefs said.

"Yeah, about that. Who's going to look over the company while I'm away at the lab? Have you and the board decided on someone?" Bulma asked.

"Well, the board and I discussed, and we compiled a few candidates who have been loyal to the company. They want you to interview the candidates and see which one you feel most comfortable with running the company. They want your decision before the end of this next quarter so the new acting CEO can start the next." Dr. Briefs explained.

"Oh, okay. Well, I'll start looking into their profiles." Bulma said, not really eager to be interviewing anyone. But, if that's all they asked for, then why not?

"Wonderful! It would be great to have you back in the lab. There are so many things I wanted to go over with you. Some of the other scientists can't keep up…" Dr. Briefs went on, telling Bulma in his own little way that he missed her in the lab. He kept going on and on about some of the experiments he was conducting for new tech, but Bulma's thoughts went a different route. She was curious about what her father thought about her situation. Not with the company, but about her unexpected family...

"Dad?" She said, kind of quietly.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear. I know I must be rambling." Dr. Briefs said, chuckling

"No, it's okay. It's just I wanted to ask you something." Bulma said in a serious tone.

"What is it sweetie?" He asked.

Bulma blushed. She was kind of embarrassed to ask her father about relationship advice. Usually it was her mother she'd ask about men troubles, but Bulma knew how she felt about Vegeta. She need another point of view. "Well, how do you feel about Vegeta? I mean… how would you feel if I were to have a relationship with him?"

Dr. Briefs wasn't quite sure how to answer that. One of the smartest man alive, and he was stumped by his daughter's question. "Well, I thought you hated him? Isn't that the reason you moved?" He said, kind of confused. Women were confusing.

"Yeah, but, don't I owe it to Trunks to at least try to make it work with his father?" She asked.

"Well, yes. But I don't think you and Vegeta are one the same page. You want to get married and settle down. I don't think Vegeta seems to want that. If it's really that important to you, you should find someone that wants what you want, but I don't think you'll find it with your son's father" Dr. Briefs said, feeling kind of upset he had to be put in a situation. He liked Vegeta, but it was the truth. His daughter needed to move on for her sake.

"Thanks dad…" Bulma said as she smiled. Bulma gets so mad at Vegeta that she doesn't stop to think that maybe she might be the problem, something she learned the hard way with Yamcha. Sometimes, she just needs a little reassurance.

"Dr. Briefs! What a surprise!" A man said as stood in front of the table. Bulma and Dr. Briefs both looked up to see the man that called out to them.

"Ren! It's been a long time lad! Join us!" Dr. Briefs said as he pulled up a chair and Bulma smiled from ear to ear. It was an old colleague of her that she had not seen in years. He was an intern back when Dr. Briefs started grooming her for the CEO position several years ago, he still worked for Capsule Corp. just in another city far away.

"It certainly has been a long time." Ren said taking a seat.

"To what do we owe the visit Ren? You haven't been in West City for years now!" Bulma said, pleasantly surprised.

"Well, a little birdie said I might have a new job here in West City."

* * *

Thanks for reading guys. I'm not too sure what I'll write for the next chapter. To me the story seems more dramatic than humorous (which is not really my intention) I think it would be funny to put Vegeta and Bulma in a situation where they both have to work together for Trunks' sake in the next chapter. A new character is introduced in this chap and I think I'll be introducing a lot of new characters (but not long lasting characters) that will try to charm Bulma away from Vegeta. What will he do? Will certain Z fighters help Vegeta in his secret quest to win back Bulma? Keep reading and find out! Dont forget to REVIEW! :3 Let me know what you guys think!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys! I'm back with another wonderful chapter! I can't say when the next chapter will be up... unfortunately I do have quite a bit on my plate, but I try to write down ideas and work on them as i go, such as this chapter. I think I'll be torturing our poor Vegeta before I give him a break (doesn't mean I don't love him) but I feel like a lot of writers of FF immediately forgive Vegeta without any real consequence. So I hope this chapter has a lighter tone to it, still a lot of drama we got to muddle through though. But I really hope Vegeta doesn't come off as OOC.

* * *

Vegeta looked at Trunks in disgust as he held him away from him. There was a huge explosion of diarrhea all over his diaper and back. He was crying and Vegeta refused to change his diaper. It was disgusting! How does that even happen? How did his diaper overflow from his clothes? He thought. But he couldn't take his son's incessant wails anymore.

He huffed. "Damn you woman!"

Earlier...

Vegeta was walking out of the gravity room for lunch when Mrs. Briefs approached him.

"Oh Veggie, good you're out! There is a family emergency so my hubby and I are going to go to the hospital to visit a sick relative." Mrs. Briefs said a bit worried.

"And I care...why?" Vegeta said in his usual self.

"They don't allow children in the room so I'm leaving baby Trunks here with you! I can't take him to Bulma's since she's working right now, but don't worry he's been changed and fed. He's sleeping right now so he won't give you any problems. I left you lunch in the fridge. We shouldn't be gone long but call me if you run into any troubles!" She said as she ran over to the car where Dr. Briefs was waiting on her.

"Bulma will pick him up at 4 if we're not back by then!" She said as the car rushed down the street.

Vegeta couldn't even get in a word in edgewise. That woman was crazy to trust him with Trunks…

 _Present…_

Everything was going well up until an hour after they had left. Vegeta had just finished his lunch when he heard Trunks crying. He went upstairs to go check on him and his eyes almost popped from his head when he saw the mess Trunks made. He kind of wondered how he had not thrown up yet, the sight was disturbing.

Vegeta took off Trunks' diaper and tried his best not to lose his lunch or faint for that matter. Yeah he had seen pretty nasty things in his lifetime, but he never had to clean crap… and the smell! Vegeta took Trunks to the bathroom and put a bandana over his nose along with some cleaning gloves. There was no way in hell his bare skin was going to touch that. He turned on the water and grabbed the shower head.

"What the hell does your grandmother feed you?" Vegeta said hosing down his son. Trunks had softened his crying.

"Stop crying brat, it's not like this is hurting you." Vegeta said as he not so tenderly rotated Trunks making sure he got every bit of the green stuff of him. "Believe me, it's hurting me more seeing you in such a pathetic state."

Vegeta put some baby shampoo on Trunks and started lathering vigorously. Trunks was just sniffling and pouting. "I don't get what your mother gets so upset about. Cleaning you is pretty easy… kinda gross though. Although I suppose they're worse things…" Vegeta said to Trunks as if he understood. He just stared at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Quit doing that boy, you're a Saiyan, not a little girl." Vegeta said trying to get Trunks to stop looking at him with his sad blue eyes. He hated that look…

Vegeta then looked around to get a towel. He quickly stepped out of the bathroom to go find something to dry him off with, leaving Trunks by alone in the tub.

As he stepped back in, Vegeta almost tripped on the water on the floor. He gained his composure and dried Trunks off quickly putting him under his arm like a newspaper and proceeded to walk back into the room.

"Let's see, I can't put you back in that crib, not with all that crap in there." Vegeta said. He then had an idea that brought upon a devilish smile.

He sat Trunks' bare bottom on the floor and grabbed the crib. He pushed it out to the balcony and with a swift kick and a big bang, the fairly expensive crib turned into nothing but ashes. "That takes care of that!" Vegeta smiled as he dusted his hands off. He turned back around to find no Trunks in sight. "Shit, where did this brat go?" Vegeta said as he began his search of his little monkey.

* * *

"So Bulma, do you still hang out with your martial arts friends?" Ren asked. He had invited Bulma out to lunch after having such a busy morning. Bulma didn't usually accept eating with other members of the company, but Ren was a good friend and a handsome one at that. Beautiful green eyes and blonde hair, what more could she ask for?

"Well, kind of! They're so busy in their training I hardly get to see them anymore. We get together every now and then though. I do hang out with Yamcha, but he's not in the martial arts game anymore.

"Haha, I'd imagine so, I mean I'd retire from martial arts too if I had a kid. Can't live life so recklessly." Ren said as he innocently grinned.

Bulma almost choked on her water. "Um, what?" She said, coughing a bit.

"I mean, your baby's daddy? It's not like Yamcha will be fighting anymore, it's too dangerous."

Bulma wasn't annoyed by the fact that Trunks parentage was brought into question. With the Cell games and the threat of the androids, the attention of her son was shadowed by the imminent end of the planet. But now that it's over, she's once again the center of attention with plenty of tabloids publishing false stories.

"Oh um… Yamcha isn't my son's father. It's kind of a long story…But he is a martial artist, so you were right on that."

"Oh… Oh! I'm sorry Bulma! I didn't mean, I just thought it was obvious… I mean you two have been on and off for years, I just assumed." Ren said embarrassed.

"No it's okay. I don't really reveal much about my personal life, and most of the world thinks Yamcha's the too. It's not his baby, but I will admit he's been a better father figure for my son than his real father."

"I'm sorry to hear...I'm not a real big fan of my ex wife either." Ren sympathized.

"I didn't know you were married, when was this?" Bulma asked.

"It was a couple years ago. I sent you an invitation to the wedding but they said you were out of town." He said as Bulma remembered she was on Namek at the time of the wedding. "But it didn't last long. It just didn't work out between us. My work kept me away but it didn't keep other men away…" he said, still angered at the fact.

"Now I feel bad for bringing something bad up. I'm sorry."

"No it's okay. I'm over it. I got two wonderful little girls out of it. I'm out dating again, but no luck really… What about you? Is it safe to assume that you're single. That would be a first though." He grinned.

"Yes, I'm single and that's wonderful! Maybe we can plan a play date with the kids, Trunks hardly gets to socialize with kids his age."

"Oh definitely! I have my daughters next week!" He said.

"That's great, they can come to Trunks birthday party." Bulma said.

They continued the rest of their lunch catching up on old times. Bulma felt so relieved she can find someone outside of the Z circle to socialize with. After all, she was human, and most of the beings she has been around were mostly non-human. It was starting to drive her kind of mad. They soon returned to the office with Bulma's assistant waiting on her with a few things.

"The science department sent this over and asked if you can take a look at some of the blueprints for them by Friday." Stefan said as he handed a tube. Bulma thanked him and headed towards her office.

"Oh Dr. Briefs, there was one more message from your mother. She said 'family emergency, left Trunks with Vegeta.'"

Bulma's face turned pale white. "WHAT?!" She turned around to look at Stefan.

Stefan was now a bit scared. He'd never seen his boss look so worrisome. More like deranged. "S-s-she said she left little T-Trunks with a guy named Vegeta." He said nervously.

"Cancel everything today Stefan! I have a family emergency!" She said as she ran to her private mini plane out on her office's balcony.

"But Dr. Briefs!" Stefan said hoping he'd catch her before she took of but she was long gone.

"What was that about? Who's Vegeta?" Ren said looking as confused as Stefan.

"Beats me…" he said, watching the plane turn to a little dot in the sky.

* * *

"Alright Trunks, eat the food!" Vegeta said irritated as he once again tried to feed Trunks with the nasty brown food he found that Mrs. Briefs left. He had sat him down on top of the table. He broke his baby chair trying to unclasp the table portion off. He grabbed another spoonful and gave it to Trunks only for him to just spit it back out or just downright refuse it. "Oh c'mon!" Vegeta said losing his patience.

After finding him dangerously playing around in Bulma's lab, Vegeta felt exhausted keeping up with this kid. Every other second, he was getting into something. The bathroom was a mess. His nursery room was a mess. The kitchen looked like a warzone. He could've swore Trunks was only crawling a few days ago, now he's downright running all over the compound. He wasn't sure if he could keep up. Vegeta finally put an end to it by yelling at him. Only for Vegeta to suffer through a half hour of crying. It was only until he mentioned food that he finally calmed down.

"Look Trunks, if I can eat this crap you can too!" He said as he took a spoonful of the baby food. As soon as the food touched his tastebuds, he got goosebumps and spit it back out. "Eeew, what is this? Have they been feeding you this? This taste nasty!" Vegeta said as he got up and threw the container of food. Trunks just smiled at him with a toothless smile as he observed his father with his blue eyes.

After grabbing a drink of water, Vegeta rummaged through the fridge and found some chocolate pudding they can both enjoy. He set one down by Trunks on the table and sat back down. Trunks was chewing on the package. "Oh yeah I forgot." Vegeta said as he grabbed the cup and ripped the top open.

He ate his pudding quietly while watching Trunks. All he did was smile at him. "Papapapa" Trunks kept saying while sticking his hand in the cup. Vegeta couldn't help but give a small tired smile. It's not like Trunks would remember. He was a small little thing… He wasn't anything like the Saiyan children he remembered. Shipped off away from their families for years at a time. As a warrior back in his hay days, he would've given up Trunks in the blink of an eye so he could become stronger. But now, he didn't want to even fathom Trunks going through the hell he went through. It wasn't right… He definitely his son alright, so strong at such a young age. Every time he would look at him, he'd have those blue eyes full of life. He never wanted Trunks to have his eyes; dead and dull...

"I don't know why you keep smiling at me boy… People usually don't smile when they see me." Vegeta said thinking about his reputation. He didn't deserve the son he had. But somehow somewhere, some God had mercy on him and allowed his lineage to continue...

Trunks grabbed the cup and poured the whole pudding over his face ending the tender moment between them.

"Seriously boy, I just cleaned you up!" Vegeta yelled as he got up to get some napkins on the counter. As he came back, Trunks was missing from the table.

"Ah shit…" Vegeta said as he began looking for the tyke once more but then heard him by the door.

"Mama!" He heard Trunks say.

Vegeta walked towards Trunks thinking Mrs. Briefs had already arrived. "Oh great, I can go- Bulma?" He said as he saw a none too pleased woman standing before him.

"What the hell Vegeta!" Bulma yelled as she walked into the kitchen.

"Mama!" Trunks giggled as he waddled his way over to her. She bent down and picked him up. Bulma was surprised to see Trunks walking, let alone running. He could barely take a few steps the other day. "Hi baby!" Bulma smiled at her son, messy with baby food all over his face and chest. She was ignoring the fact that her nice blouse was getting dirty from all the mess Trunks was.

"Why is the house a mess? Geez Vegeta, can't you do something right?" Bulma said very angrily as she walked into the kitchen.

"Calm down woman! It's not like I've burned the house down."

"I won't hold my breath on that." She replied. "But why is Trunks naked?" Bulma demanded.

"Oh I'm sorry. Next time I'll shower him with his clothes on." Vegeta said sarcastically.

Bulma wasn't in a mood for Vegeta's games. "Dammit Vegeta! Trunks is a baby. You can't just treat him harshly just like you did with Future Trunks." she angrily said.

"Well, it's not like I've taken care of brats before woman. I'm not a damn babysitter." Vegeta rebutted.

"Yeah, obviously." Bulma just said as she walked away from Vegeta. She knew an argument was going to ensue between them, but she honestly wanted to save herself the headache. And she promised herself not to argue in front of Trunks. She read somewhere that could be traumatic to children, even at an early age. She guessed she should at least be grateful that Trunks isn't hurt, just very dirty… She set Trunks down on the counter in front of her and without another word, she began her motherly duties.

Bulma took of her blouse and was now on her tank top. She tied her hair back and grabbed an oversized container from the pantry and set it on the sink and started the water. She then went to the closet and turned on the cleaning bots, all while Vegeta stood by in the hallway watching her. He doesn't see Bulma often, but something about her just seemed different. She was furious with him, that was certain, but the way she would look at their son. As if nothing around her mattered..."What are you doing?" Vegeta said as he snapped out of his trance.

"Cleaning up your mess." Bulma said bluntly as she grabbed Trunks and put him in the kitchen sink. She started hosing him down, making sure all that food was washed away. She had a small smile while she was showering Trunks, talking to him in a soft voice as if he understood. He would just splash and giggle. Vegeta still stood at the hallway, feeling like the odd man out. He didn't belong there.

Bulma had finished washing Trunks and looked around. "Damn, I forgot the towel…" Bulma said as she looked around the kitchen to see if there was at least a clean rag. Vegeta grabbed one of the clean towels he had placed on the counter before he went to go check on Trunks. "Here, it's not sweaty..." Vegeta said handing it to her.

Vegeta then leaned on the counter while crossing his arms and watching her dry Trunks. He seemed really happy. "Didn't think a baby would cause you so much trouble now did you?" Bulma said looking over Vegeta.

"Hmph." Vegeta said not really wanting to respond to Bulma. It did catch him off guard just really how energetic his son is. Maybe he is getting old…

Bulma grabbed her bag and started pulling out baby talcum and diapers. Vegeta watched how quickly Bulma applied that to Trunks. When he was trying earlier, Trunks wouldn't hold still. Bulma looked over him and told him to come over. Vegeta lazily walked over, not really wanting too.

"Look, you just put this side to the back. Make sure the little flaps show up once it's under him and adjust by his legs so he wouldn't get a rash. Usually, the baby powder helps so make sure you put enough. Stick the ends together and it's done! See, not that hard." Bulma said giving Vegeta a quick tutorial of diaper changing. He was kind of at awe at how complicated a simple task can be when you don't know.

"Who's mommy's little man!" Bulma picked Trunks up and kissed him on the forehead. "Now let's get you dressed." Bulma kept going in a tone similar to her mother's, which made Vegeta cringe a bit.

Before she exited the kitchen she turned around to Vegeta. "I'm taking him to work, Vegeta. You can go ahead and train in peace."

As much as Vegeta wanted to celebrate and be happy that he was free, he kind of felt insulted. Yeah he's not father of the year, but it's not like he would purposefully hurt Trunks… Did Bulma think that of him? Did she really not trust him around his own son? Did she really think he was a monster...

Vegeta followed Bulma and grabbed her by the arm a bit firmly, but not aggressively. "Bulma," He began. 'I miss you, I want you back home, don't leave me alone anymore' were some of the things Vegeta wanted to say, but didn't. So he resorted to the only thing he knew.

"You said when Trunks began walking, I could start training him." Vegeta said, internally screaming at himself for not saying what he needed to say.

"But, Vegeta, he's just a baby. No, I don't want him in the GR." Bulma said bluntly

"Relax woman, I'm not going to train him in the GR just yet. He's only going to be more and more active as he grows. Some training might help him calm down a bit." He said, hoping Bulma would just say yes.

"I'll think about it…" Bulma said as she went upstairs to go and change.

After Bulma had left without a goodbye, Vegeta was left alone in the house. No woman, no child. He had lost his people and his planet but even so, Vegeta never felt really what it meant to be lonely. He didn't dwell on such thoughts. But his damn stupidity, arrogance and pride is what landed him where he is right now. The dumbest man in the universe.

* * *

 _2 1/2 years ago_

 _Bulma didn't know when it began, but it happened. She was laying on her bed with a dangerous being right next to her. But she felt safe around him. He was deep in sleep after a long passionate night together. Bulma couldn't help but smile watching him peacefully slumber. She wanted to treasure this moment for as long as she could._

 _She moved her hand from under her face and brushed off some of the bangs from his face. She thought it was cute that his hair didn't always stand all the way up all the time. She kissed his forehead, making him shift a bit in his sleep._

 _"I love you Vegeta" She said as nuzzled in close to him and drifted off._

* * *

Hehehe! How did you like the last part. I thought it would be neat to add a before and now of Vegeta and Bulma's relationship. They won't necessarily be in chronological order, but maybe I'll use some of these to make a infamous 3 years story.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys! Sorry to leave ya'll hanging (again!) I've finished my cadet class and I'm off from school until Feb, so I've got plenty of time to post a new chapter. And thank you guys for being patient. I'm a huge fan of BulmaxVegeta and I follow I few people who do a lot for this fanbase on , so I do know what it's like having to wait. So once again guys thank you for following and favoriting my story. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Actually, this one was supposed to serve as a part two to the last chapter. Bulma doesn't trust Vegeta, and it doesn't seem she's really willing to give him a chance anymore. But things start heating up between her and a new lover! Now Bulma is definitely going to make Vegeta work for it. Also, some more Trunks and Vegeta bonding! :D

* * *

Bulma was making her way to Yamcha's house. She was going to take Trunks to her job, but with all that was going on, it was best she left him with someone she trusted. Of course, she'd never tell Vegeta that she trusted her ex more so than him, especially with their son. She thought that would just enrage him. Or maybe she should tell. Maybe then he'll have an aneurysm and die.

Bulma shook her head. She wasn't that spiteful.

"Bulma, come in!" Yamcha said as he welcomed her in his apartment, snapping Bulma out of her thoughts. She was deep in thought she didn't even notice how she got to Yamcha's front door so quickly.

"Thank you for babysitting in such short notice!" Bulma exclaimed as she handed Trunks to Yamcha.

"No problem, I love little Trunks! He gets me all the babes!" Yamcha grinned, which Bulma couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Well, here is his diaper bag. Everything that he needs is in there. If there is any problem at all please call me, or here is the doctor's number if something happens-" Bulma was cut off.

"Bulma relax! This isn't my first time babysitting him." Yamcha said, assuring Bulma that Trunks was in good hands.

"I know… I'm sorry, I'm just a bit flustered. It's just that Vegeta was looking after him and it was a mess when I arrived, now he wants to train Trunks...I'm just not sure, he can't even look after him..."

"C'mon Bulma, have a little faith. Vegeta ain't that bad. If he can make me see him in another light, I'm sure you can still see the good in him. I mean, I still don't like him, he's an asshole." Yamcha said that last part bluntly.

"Ugh, why did I have to have a child with him! It would've been so much easier with someone else! Out of all the eligible men in the world who would worship the floor I step on, I had to end up with the one asshole who couldn't care less about me or his baby's wellbeing!Why does the universe hate me?" Bulma said agitated.

Yamcha felt bad for Bulma at times. He knew deep down, Bulma and him could never be like they used to be… they just really grew apart. But it didn't mean that it didn't hurt too see the hard times Bulma was going through. He was more than happy to step up as father and husband in Vegeta's absence, even if it meant putting his life on hold to raise Trunks, but Bulma still held onto that small ounce of hope that he'd come back to her. And it sucked to see her slowly slipping every time Vegeta down right ignored her when all Bulma ever wanted from him was the same feeling she felt for him.

"You know I'm here for you B." He told her. It was really all he could ever tell her and it seemed to ground her back.

Bulma hugged him. She loved that he was his shoulder that she could cry on. "Thanks Yamcha." She said tiredly.

"Anytime!" He grinned.

After leaving Trunks with Yamcha, Bulma made her way back to her office.

"Where is everyone?" Bulma asked Stefan as she stepped back in.

"The board of directors is in the meeting room with your candidates."

"Oh…" Bulma said as she stood in the lobby of outside the meeting office. She was supposed to be in there, but she already knew the outcome. A few minutes later, everyone from the meeting room emerged, congratulating Ren.

"Once again, congratulations on your new position, Ren, I know you'll do this company right!" One of the directors said to him.

"Good choice. And a handsome one at that." Stefan said to Bulma as he heard the good news, still standing on the sidelines.

"It really wasn't much of a choice, he was the right fit. I really just want to go back to the lab."

Stefan laughed commenting on how much like her father she was.

Ren then noticed Bulma, who was leaning on the desk with Stefan. "Hey, you left in such a rush, I got worried. I was going to call but Stefan said it's best not to bother you and then the board of directors came in and called all the candidates in. Is everything ok?" Ren asked.

Yes, sorry! I didn't mean to worry you. I completely forgot the board meeting was today. All those things fly out the window when you're a worried single parent." Bulma said.

"Tell me about it." Ren added. "Well, everyone is going out to celebrate later, if you're not too busy, we'd... I mean, I'd love to have you come and join us. Drinks are on me." Ren said, really hoping she would say yes.

"I'll think about it." Bulma said as she smiled. A lot of guys in the office have invited her out for drinks, but Bulma has usually been too busy to bother, or just not interested at all. But Ren was someone she kind of had a crush on, even when she was younger. He loved the way he talked about his daughter and how generally nice he was. Stefan interrupted Bulma's thoughts.

"Dr. Briefs, did you still want to go through with your exit interview since the board it still here?" He asked.

"Yeah why not, let's get this over with." Bulma said as she entered the meeting room with the board. Even though the board couldn't say nothing but positive things about her time there, all she could think of throughout the interview was Vegeta's request of training Trunks and all the possible outcomes of it all. In the end, she decided it was best not to subject her son to his way of life.

* * *

It was now 10pm and the Briefs had returned with a sleepy Trunks in hand. He was tuckered out after a long afternoon with Yamcha. After Mrs. Briefs put him to bed, she whipped up dinner for Vegeta and her husband.

"So how was babysitting?" Mrs. Briefs asked as she poured some juice into Vegeta's cup.

"Hn." Vegeta said. He didn't want to admit it was more difficult than he thought.

"I'm sorry for the way Bulma acted. I can't blame her. I didn't trust my husband with Bulma when she was a baby. I guess it's just a motherly thing." She said.

"Bulma never got hurt when she was with me in the lab." Dr. Briefs said, ignoring the fact that Bulma got hurt several times under his watch in the lab. He turned to Vegeta, "It gets better son. Being a father takes work, but it is rewarding in the end."

Vegeta scoffed. He cared for his son, but he didn't see anything rewarding about raising him. Trunks will probably end up just like him, which Bulma constantly tells him that it's not a good thing. Vegeta just ate the rest of his dinner and decided to go to bed.

As he was heading to his room, he noticed that Trunks was standing up on his crib.

'Your mom is usually here around this time.' Vegeta thought. He did need to talk to her about Trunks' training. He wasn't going to let his son be a weakling. He then turned his attention to his son.

"Why are you still up, go to bed." Vegeta said sternly to Trunks. He sat down on his crib and just stared at Vegeta. "Papa!" Trunks said as he lifted his arms for Vegeta to pick him up.

Vegeta looked at him for a bit. Either he could go and hear Trunks cry for a few until his grandmother calmed him down, (which usually took a while, Trunks was such a mama's boy) or pick him up and make him up fall asleep somehow. Vegeta decided to pick him up instead. He couldn't handle his cries, especially when he was tired and ready for bed.

Trunks just scrunched his face in excitement. Trunks started to pick at his father's face, much to Vegeta's dismay. "The only good thing about this is that you won't remember any of this when you're older. I guess this is fine." Vegeta said as he let Trunks pick his face. He noticed how mesmerized Trunks was when touching his face, it was like he was discovering a whole new world.

After having his eyes poked and hair pulled and a few giggles later, Trunks finally yawned and nuzzled his head in the crook of Vegeta's neck. Holding Trunks like that made him fairly uncomfortable, but he held him anyway, not knowing there was someone spying on him.

Mrs. Briefs quietly stood at the doorway. She smiled. 'I knew he'd get the hang of it!' She thought as she quietly made her way back to the kitchen. "Gee, I don't know why Bulma worries so much." She happily said to herself.

Vegeta hesitated but put his hand on Trunks' back, like he'd seen Bulma or Mrs. Briefs do when they're trying to get him to sleep. It was so small he thought compared to his big hand. Vegeta had a hard to imagining that the same child he was holding was going to grow bigger than him. It was also hard to believe this was the same kid he hated, he mistreated, and let die due to his pride…and that's when the bad memories flashed through his mind.

Vegeta put Trunks back down on his crib. The flashbacks left a sour note and a very dirty feeling. He shouldn't be holding this boy right now, not with what those hands are capable of... 'Saiyans aren't supposed to feel what I feel.' Vegeta thought as he looked down on his now sleeping son. "This damn planet is making me insane." He muttered under his breath. He then turned and headed to the kitchen again to go get a drink of water.

As he headed back downstairs, he heard the phone ringing for it to be promptly picked up by Mrs. Briefs. She had his back to him, not noticing he had entered the kitchen.

"Hey mom! Is there a chance you can watch Trunks overnight?" Bulma said on the other line with a lot of loud noise in the back. It was 10pm and she still wasn't hear to pick up Trunks, which Vegeta found odd. Bulma was fairly punctual when it came to Trunks. Vegeta with his sensitive hearing picked up the conversation as he quietly grabbed a cup.

"Sure sweetie, do you have a lot of paperwork?" Mrs. Briefs asked.

"Well, not really. I'm just having a few drinks with some of the new officers of the company. I don't know how much longer I'll be here, but I don't want to wake you or Trunks if I get there late. I'll be home tomorrow morning to pick him up, and maybe we can go out for breakfast?"

"Sure sweetie, just be safe okay!" Mrs. Briefs said.

"Don't worry Mrs. Briefs, I'll take good care of her!" Someone on the other line said. Vegeta then turned to Mrs. Briefs direction. He knew if was the voice of another man on the line. He then heard some giggling from Bulma and the other voice on the phone.

"Hehe, sorry mom, that was Ren! I got to go. Call me if anything. Bye mom!" Bulma said followed by another bye from Ren.

"Bye…" Mrs. Briefs hung up. As she turned around she was startled to see Vegeta in the kitchen. "Oh! Darling you scared me!" She said as she held her chest to her hand. "Bulma just called, she just said she wasn't picking up Trunks tonight." She told him. She had hoped Vegeta didn't hear the conversation too closely. Mrs. Briefs knew her daughter and what she was up to...

"Yeah… I know, I heard." Vegeta said as he stood there, once again at a loss.

* * *

It was 2AM.

Bulma had a bit too much to barely remembered how she stumbled her way to her house, let alone how she was now in her bathroom.

'C'mon Bulma you can do this!' Bulma said to herself mentally. She felt nervous. She hadn't been with anyone since her pregnancy...well, except Yamcha, but that's another story. One thing led to another and she had invited Ren over for some drinks after the club. She didn't plan for it to come out that way, but it happened, just like a lot of things in her life. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was because Ren looked at her, talked to her and touched her in a way that she missed… Whatever it was, Bulma was just going to cut loose that night.

Bulma stepped out from her bathroom into her bedroom in her black silk robe that barely reached mid thigh. Her body was still amazing, even after having Trunks. Any man would go crazy to see the image before them.

Ren was sitting on the edge of her bed, at a loss for words. Bulma walked very seductively over to him. He held her hips and untied the belt from her robe, exposing her lingerie. He kissed her belly. She giggled at the sensation it caused her. She caressed his nice blonde hair, which was soft.

Ren, who was tipsy himself, looked up and asked Bulma. "Are you sure about this?"

Bulma, who was too drunk to care just grabbed him and crushed her lips against his. For a moment Bulma lost herself in the arms of another man.

* * *

OH OH! What's going on Bulma?! Why are you doing this to our prince T.T Find out what happens on the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello hello! I hope everyone is ready for the next chapter! I meant to post this last night, but I had to edit a lot of things... and now there is a Steven Universe marathon going on on CN, lol, I'm not really focusing at all! Hehe, I'm a huge fan of Steven Universe and I just can't wait for the new episode tomorrow. But enough about me! I know I left y'all on a cliffhanger last time, and while I'm not picking up directly of what happens afterwards, this chapter should at least show you what eventually led to that night. Also, this chapter might need to go up a rating, seeing as there is some more sexual theme to it not exactly lemon but near it. So, proceed with caution! And thank you to those who have kept up with the story since day one and those who just started following from the last update! Y'all rock guys. Now, on to the reading!

* * *

A few weeks had passed by since Bulma returned to the science department. And she had never been happier. She was getting to do what she loved the most and she was spending a lot more time with Trunks too. But one thing she was enjoying about the new chapter in her life was her new relationship Ren. They were taking a lot of things pretty slow, but she couldn't ask for a better man. Bulma had completely forgotten what it was like to have a normal boyfriend. One that treats her to dates, sends her flowers, and has intelligent conversations with her. And she liked the fact that Ren was patient with her, she really needed the time.

Going out on dates was pretty hard however. They would have to go to very inconspicuous places to meet up, since the tabloids always seem to want to know everything about her social life. Even when Ren had his daughters for the weekends, it was hard just going to a park together without being noticed. She really needed it to be kept a secret from her mother more so than Vegeta. She was pretty sure Vegeta didn't care, but her mother adored Vegeta and wanted nothing more than for her daughter to settle with him and give her more beautiful Saiyan grandchildren. Any other man wouldn't be good enough.

Bulma was planning on introducing Ren officially to her family at Trunks' birthday tomorrow. She was apprehensive about the whole thing, not just because of what her mom might think, but also because it meant that she had to come clean about Trunks' father to Ren. A question she kept avoiding every time he brought it up.

And then what was there to do with Vegeta… just let him off scotch free? At some point, she did want to move back to the compound if things did become serious with Ren, what will she do with Vegeta. Tell him he's free from any responsibility whatsoever as long as he's gone? Bulma entertained the idea. 'He would probably like that' Bulma thought as she noticed hardly any interaction between the two, but it didn't explain why Vegeta kept egging her on about training Trunks. It was all he ever talked about. 'My son needs to be a strong warrior like me, bleh' Bulma mocked Vegeta's words. Bulma was just angered that now Vegeta wanted to take responsibility mainly so he can get his way when it came to raising Trunks. She shuddered at the thought of co-parenting with him...

Bulma brushed the thought off. Whatever happens, happens, Bulma thought as she focused back on the project at hand. Since Trunks' birthday was tomorrow, she had asked her mother to help her out with a collage she wanted to make. All she had to do was pick out the pictures she wanted to use since Bulma wasn't really into arts and crafts. She was somewhat sad that Trunks was already one. It seemed like it was only yesterday that she held him in her arms the day he was born. The feeling kind of made her want another baby. Bulma shook her head vigorously. 'Bad Bulma! No more babies with terrible men!' She scolded herself and continued looking through old photos.

It made her nostalgic looking through all the albums her mother had saved. Everything from birthdays, family vacations, to adventures she had with her friends were stored in the room. She looked through some albums labeled 'Bulma's Dates' and it made her laugh. She went through pictures of awkward dates she had as a teenager and to when she was dating Yamcha. One picture however caught her attention. It was all the way at the end of the album.

There was a picture of Vegeta sitting on a couch with her. She was sitting on one side, resting her head on her knees and Vegeta sitting on the other end. She remembered it was a Friday night and they were eating pizza and drinking while talking about their day. She talked about things she does in her lab while he talked about his training. Granted it wasn't about their feelings towards each other, but it was something. It was the most they have spoken to each other about anything, and Bulma hanged to his every word as if he were reciting her love poems. It probably explained her stupid love struck expression on the picture. Bulma turned the picture around. She rolled her eyes. In the back of the picture it read ' Bulma and future son in law.' There were hearts all over that sentence. Her mother always was a wishful thinker.

 _"Don't you two look cute" Mrs Briefs said as a flash of her camera followed._

 _"MOM!" Bulma said embarrassed. She was so engrossed with the conversation, she didn't realize her mother was passing by. Apparently, neither did Vegeta, since it caught him off guard too._

 _"I can't wait to print this one!" Mrs. Briefs said as she zoomed in her daughter's face. She noticed something was going one because her daughter isn't one to have starry eyes for just any man. She might've not been a smart woman, but she can put two and two together. She grinned and headed out. "Well, I'm off to bed. Don't stay up too late you two." She winked at Bulma._

 _Bulma just wanted to die! Her secret was almost exposed. Yeah it was true that she and Vegeta had been hooking up for awhile now, but nobody else knew that, and she wanted to keep it that way. Vegeta was just a different type of relationship for her that she didn't want to share. He wasn't someone that was dating her, or someone that was going to show up with flowers, or wine and dine her, but he did give her something no other man had given her before, well, at least not nearly as good. The thought of it alone made her more than just red on the cheeks._

 _"Are you blushing?" Vegeta asked Bulma as he leaned in close to her. His chin was hovering over her knees now as she backed up a bit at Vegeta's invasion of her personal space. He wanted to make Bulma nervous. He loved it when she wasn't as confident as she usually was when she was angry._

 _"N-no. W-w-why, would I be blushing?" Bulma said, stuttering, getting even more red. But she secretly loved it every time he would tease her. She loved how close he was getting to her._

 _"Yes you are." Vegeta laughed. "Do I make you nervous?"_

 _"N-no!" Bulma said, now grabbing the pillow behind her and hitting Vegeta on the shoulder._

 _"Oh wow, that really hurt." Vegeta said sarcastically, making Bulma laugh at his reaction. He was really being playful that night. Maybe it was the drinks. Maybe it was the familiarity forming between them. She didn't care. He was hers for the night._

 _Bulma calmed up a bit and smiled at Vegeta, some strands of hair were in her face. He subconsciously reached for her face and tucked the hair behind her ear, making Bulma blush again. Vegeta didn't know if Earth women were witches the way Bulma cast a spell on him every time she was near, but he didn't care, she could curse him for the rest of his life._

 _"Do you want to go…?" Bulma asked Vegeta as she put her hand on his shoulders, breaking the tiny silence between them. Vegeta smirked, he knew what she was asking him. He ran his hands on her thighs, spreading them so he can get between her, his body was now hovering over hers. She was pinned right between his strong arms._

 _"Why would I go upstairs?" Vegeta said as he leaned in to Bulma's ear. "I'm perfectly comfortable right here." He began kissing her neck as his hands roamed underneath her tank top._

 _Bulma was ready. She wrapped her legs around Vegeta, closing whatever gap was between them. She can feel the heat between them and her body was aching, but her damn logic intervened for a brief second. "Vegeta!" She exclaimed as she put her hand to his lips. He looked a bit annoyed that she stopped him. "My mom was just right here!" she loudly whispered. It's not like they were secretive about where they did the act, but usually no one was around when they did. Her parents were home and near. She was scared they would find them in a very 'compromising' position._

 _"So?" Vegeta looked at her devilishly taking his shirt off. He grabbed her wrist and pinned them above her head. He didn't care if he got caught. It wasn't going to stop him. "Just don't be loud." He winked at her, giving her a very arrogant smirk. He knew she wasn't going to keep it down._

 _Bulma didn't have to be told twice. At that point, all of her logic went out the window as she got lost in their sexy time._

Bulma fazed back to reality. If she could go back in time, she'd slap that stupid expression off her face and tell herself to run… She held the picture ready to rip it to shreds, but something in her couldn't bring herself to do it. A small tear rolled down her eye. Even though things were really great with Ren, she didn't feel the same for him. She didn't even feel the same for Yamcha when they were an item, at least not nearly as strong as Vegeta. The picture brought in a wave of emotions that she had locked away. She would never feel the same for anyone else...ever.

Bulma wiped her tears and grabbed the photos that she needed for her little project She folded the one of Vegeta and put it in her back pocket. 'This will be my little secret.' She thought as she patted her butt. She then made her way to her mother to help her with the collage.

"Hey mom here are the pictures!" Bulma said as she put them down on the kitchen table. She noticed Trunks wasn't around. "Is Trunks with my dad?" she asked.

"Oh, he's with Vegeta in the GR. He really loves his daddy. He doesn't want to be around me or your dad when Vegeta is around." Mrs. Briefs said as she set down some tea.

"What? MOM! You know I don't want Trunks to be anywhere near that thing!" Bulma huffed.

"Bulma relax! I'm sure Vegeta isn't being too hard on Trunks." Mrs. Briefs said. She would know, seeing as she'd seen progress between Vegeta and Trunks relationship. Bulma would never hear it. Even when Mrs. Briefs manages to tell her about the two of them, Bulma would assume she was just falsely praising him or over exaggerating. But Vegeta was indeed stepping up as a father when Bulma was not around. Something Mrs. Briefs loved seeing, she just wish Bulma could see it. Patience is always key she thought.

"He isn't even supposed be training him in the first place!" Bulma said as she made a beeline to the GR. She was really angry that Vegeta would purposefully defy her wishes of not wanting Trunks to be trained and her mother for letting him. She couldn't care less if Vegeta wanted to mess himself up in there, but she sure as hell didn't want her son to get hurt due to Vegeta's indifference.

As she got outside, she noticed the GR wasn't even on. She slowed her roll a bit as she heard Trunks' laughter. She found it weird. Usually she can hear the humming of gravity machine and it was way too early for Vegeta to end his training. She decided to sneak up on them as see what was going on.

Trunks was hanging on Vegeta's back while Vegeta did burpees. Bulma couldn't help but find the image amusing. Trunks seemed to be giggling while his father was going up and down in his workout. Vegeta didn't seem to mind Trunks' presence at all. He just seemed to focus on his workout. Vegeta then stopped and grabbed Trunks off his back.

"Alright brat, let's do sit ups now." Vegeta said as he put Trunks on his knees while he did his sit ups. Trunks would playfully push him back every time Vegeta would come up, thinking he was the one pushing him down. All she could hear was giggles from her son as Vegeta was counting.

Bulma couldn't help but smile. She didn't realize Vegeta could be pretty patient with Trunks. In fact, this was probably one of the very first time Vegeta actually did something with Trunks other than ignore him. She watched both of them for what seemed like forever as Vegeta did a variety of exercises with Trunks.

Vegeta put Trunks down as he finished his post training workout. As soon as he put him down, Trunks expression turned into a scowl. He lifted his arms almost demanding to be picked up again. Vegeta kind of laughed as he wiped the sweat off his brow. "Heh, easy for you kid! You're not the one doing the hard work!" Vegeta said, only for Trunks to huff and fold his arms angrily. Vegeta then laughed and ruffled his son's hair. "Boy, you look just like your mother when you do that."

"I do not do that!" Bulma said as she did the exact same thing Trunks did, startling Vegeta.

"How long were you there?" Vegeta said kind of embarrassed after being caught displaying weaker emotions.

"Long enough." Bulma replied as Trunks ran up to her. She picked him up and gave him a quick kiss then turned her attention to Vegeta. Bulma wasn't angry or worried anymore. She was now just dumbfounded. 'When did this happen?' Bulma thought to herself. Vegeta couldn't even be bothered to look at him, let alone hold him. And Trunks was almost deathly afraid of his father. Now they're in here acting as if they've been inseparable best buddies! Bulma had so many questions...

Vegeta kind of stood there, a bit uncomfortable at Bulma staring at him. He hated feeling vulnerable. He cleared his throat. "So, will you let me train him?" Vegeta asked, maybe for the millionth time. He really hated having to beg Bulma to let him train his son, it felt like it was a battle he would never win.

"Y-yeah…" Bulma finally mustered the words. Vegeta was expecting her to say no again, but it took him by surprise. It even took Bulma by surprise.

"What, really?" He said still in a bit of disbelief, almost with a real smile on his face. Like a kid that was just told he was going to the park. He quickly composed himself afterwards realizing how stupid he must've looked. "Ahem, I mean, good. Good." He said trying to sound tough. "I'll start his training tomorrow then." Vegeta finally said.

"Wait, you can't start his training tomorrow. It's his birthday!" Bulma said.

"So, I train on my birthdays." Vegeta said as if it were a normal thing.

"No! You can have him Monday morning, but not a day earlier!" Bulma said putting her foot down.

"FINE! Monday morning then." Vegeta said, not pushing his luck. Maybe then he could think about what kind of training he can give to a one year old. He was heading out to take a shower until Bulma grabbed him by the arm.

"Vegeta…" Bulma said, trying to figure out what she really wanted to tell him. She hadn't been this close to Vegeta in a while. And after seeing what had just happened, she couldn't help but see him in a different light. She thought he was very sexy when he was being a father, with that sweat rolling down his perfectly sculpted muscles... 'No Bulma! Quit having those thoughts!' she scolded herself.

"Spit it out woman!" Vegeta said now a bit annoyed.

"You're coming tomorrow, right?" She finally said.

Vegeta figured it wouldn't hurt to drop by just to eat. "I'll make it." Vegeta said as he headed back to the compound. Bulma just stared at his muscular back.

'Damn you Bulma, you can't even rip a photo of the man. Quit having inappropriate thoughts about your now ex' Bulma scolded herself yet again as she quickly followed Vegeta back to the house. She didn't know what the hell just happened to her.

* * *

Vegeta came downstairs after being freshly showered. He felt so relaxed after his shower. Tonight just felt like a good night.

He walked to the kitchen to go get a snack. Bulma was sitting by the kitchen table watching TV and eating strawberries as her mother was working on her collage. Trunks was on her lap stealing some of her berries.

"Vegeta, honey, do you want me to make you something to eat?" Mrs. Briefs said as she looked up from her project.

"I'm fine. I'll just have ramen." Vegeta responded.

"That better not be one of my cup of noodles." Bulma yelled at him.

Vegeta sat down on the kitchen table. "It is. And it's the last one." Vegeta said with no mercy as he ate his noodles.

Bulma kind of chuckled. "Why is your papa such a mean man Trunks?" she playfully talked to Trunks, as he chewed on the strawberries.

"Too bad you don't have any pictures with Trunks, Vegeta. I think this collage would've looked nice if both of you were included in the pictures." Mrs. Briefs said, catching Vegeta's attention.

He looked over to the pictures she was talking about and they were all about Trunks. He didn't realize Trunks was even smaller when he was born. Granted, he's noticed the growth difference than when he first saw him, but he looked so small, he could've probably fit in his hand.

"What's this? This doesn't exactly look like the boy." Vegeta said as he picked up a picture that was black and gray. It stood out from the rest.

"That's a picture of an ultrasound." Bulma said as she diverted her attention from the TV to Vegeta. He still looked confused. Bulma then realized Vegeta might not know what an ultrasound is.

"It's like a scan they did on my belly. What you see here is what Trunks looked like when he was still in me." Bulma said as she stood up with Trunks now on her hip She looked over Vegeta's shoulder casually pressing her body against his back as she pointed to the picture. It gave Vegeta goosebumps. "Here is his head, and that's his body, and those are his little legs." Bulma said, leaving Vegeta a bit tense as she rested her hand on his shoulder.

He did, however, find it comforting that Bulma was interacting with him. He couldn't remember the last time they could just be this close and have a conversation with each other that didn't end in a fight. Even Trunks seemed at ease watching his parents reminisce.

"What happened to Trunks' tail?" Vegeta asked. He was always curious to see if his son was born with one or not. His pride always kept him from even asking.

"Well, the doctors said it might was birth defect, so I had it removed because you know…" Bulma said kind of leaning away from Vegeta. She thought he was going to get furious over it, seeing as the tail is a symbol of Saiyan heritage. She was in for a surprise when he heard his response.

"Oh yeah, you have a full moon often. Keeping it would've not been a good idea." Vegeta said nonchalantly as he skimmed through other photos. 'Okay then.' Bulma thought as continued their little thing.

Mrs. Briefs looked at them. She was so happy to see her daughter and Vegeta finally have a moment of peace. It could've been a perfect night. She would've offered to take Trunks upstairs with her so they could have alone time. Maybe reconcile. Maybe give her more grandchildren. It could've been a perfect night. But it wasn't.

 ** _"Tonight in celebrity news, Bulma Briefs had been spotted with a new man. New pictures have surface showing super scientist Bulma Briefs out on dates with new company CEO. Is it possible that this mystery man is her baby's daddy? Find out in just a sec after this commercial break!"_** the TV blared.

Vegeta had stopped flipping through the pictures and Mrs. Briefs stared at her daughter as if she'd seen a ghost. Bulma backed up a bit and Vegeta then turned around to see if it was true, but she didn't have to say a thing. From the look in her eyes, he already knew.

He got up and left, leaving Bulma with a very hysterical Mrs. Briefs.

* * *

Why didn't you tell me you were in another relationship? All this time you've been lying to me!" Mrs. Briefs said as she cried in her handkerchief.

"Mom, I knew you were going to act like this!" Bulma yelled, making Trunks cry. Bulma and her mother had been going at at for a while now. It almost seemed like it was her mother she was breaking up with the way she cared so much about her new fling.

"Now honey calm down." Dr. Briefs said. He had heard arguing from his daughter and wife of all people and decided to see what all the commotion was about.

"So are you going to just kick him to the curb. With nowhere to sleep or have a good meal to eat?!" Mrs. Briefs questioned her irritated daughter.

"Mom, he's not a dog. I'm sure Vegeta can take care of himself just fine. And no, I'm not kicking Vegeta out. I'd rather have him here where I can see him, than somewhere I can't while he trains Trunks." Bulma said.

"C'mon honey, you and I both know this was going to happen at some point. Vegeta and Bulma just can't be what you want them to be." Dr. Briefs said trying to control the situation. Mrs. Briefs just huffed and went upstairs without another word, upset that her husband was right. "She'll be fine. I'll talk to her." Dr. Briefs looked at Bulma trying to give her some comfort.

"Thanks dad…" Bulma said feeling defeated regardless.

"She acted the same way when you and Yamcha broke up. Heck, she swore that there was no man on Earth good enough for you after that." Dr. Briefs added, not realizing the irony behind that. "But I do think you should talk to Vegeta about this too."

"Oh he already knows…" Bulma said a bit ashamed. She still remembered the look he gave her. She didn't imagine how she would talk to Vegeta about this. She never owed anyone an explanation of why she had to move on or break up with them. But Vegeta was her baby's father. Regardless of how much of an ass or jerk he was to her, he had the right to know what is going on in Trunks' life. Bulma had a headache.

"Dad, can you hold on to Trunks for a bit, I'm going to get a smoke…" Bulma said as she handed her kid over to her dad.

"Well, we'll be in the lab when you're back." Dr. Briefs said as Bulma headed out.

Bulma took a pig puff of her cigarette as she stood outside the compound. She had checked her phone. She had a handful of calls she didn't want to answer. She looked through her texts and saw one from Ren.

'I guess the cat's out of the bag. Call me when you can. XO'

Bulma half smiled. And decided to call him.

"Hey B, are you okay?" Ren said, quickly picking up the phone.

"No… it's just, my mom acted exactly the way I thought she would… She's really not happy." Bulma said almost crying on the other side. 'Why did this have to be this hard!?' Bulma thought.

"Do you want me to come over? I can pick you up, we can talk about it." Ren comforted her.

"Yes, can you?" Bulma said.

"Alright, I'm heading out from the office, I'll be there in 20 minutes. It'll be fine I promise!" Ren said as Bulma hung up. She put out her cigarette and headed back inside.

Up on the building, Vegeta sat alone as he looked at the starry night. He remembered the nights Bulma would join him up on the rooftop.

'You make me happy' Vegeta heard Bulma say in the depths of his memories. He remembered she was hovering over him as he was lying down looking up at the stars. She always made him feel different when she was around. He closed his eyes, trying to forget. He didn't know what to feel anymore. Just like most things, Vegeta underestimated what Bulma really meant to him. All the emotions just muddled up inside of him, but it all summed up to sadness. He hadn't felt that way since his father died. Just the thought of losing someone...

He tisked. Earth was making him weak. He was now wishing he'd never come to this damn mudball in the first place. Bulma obviously didn't want him around anymore, seeing as how hard it was just to let him train his own son... and now this. Maybe he should leave. His thoughts were interrupted as a car came rolling down. Out stepped a man, tall, blonde and well dressed. He was heading towards the building where he saw Bulma walking out heading towards him. He was too far to hear them, but he didn't need to hear them to understand what was going on.

Bulma was wiping her tears as the man arrived. Bulma kissed him on the lips as she handed Trunks to him. He was holding his son in one arm and his woman with the other.

Vegeta's blood boiled. His sadness was left in the dark as he emerged with a familiar emotion. Anger. "I'm not going to lose to some weakling."

* * *

Oh Vegeta, what are you going to do now? No matter how much she'll deny it, Bulma still loves you.


End file.
